What Words Can Never Say Repost
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: Sometimes love can only be described with what words never can never say.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_ or its characters; Nor am I making an money from this fic.**  
A/N(s): **This is a Touya/Hiei one-shot in Touya's POV (actually it's the first To/Hi one-shot I ever wrote). The setting is Makai and this is a variation on the border patrol requirement for the losers of the Makai Tournament, so it's slightly AU-ish and takes place post-series. I don't know that I could say much more about this piece...?**  
Summary:** Sometimes love can only be described with what never can never say.**  
Hiei/Touya Challenges & LiveJournal Community Themes Used:** _**30_nights**_ → 016, You don't know what you have done to me; _**fanfic100**_ → 077, What?**  
Warning(s): **Shounen Ai. Possibly...fluffy? OOC?

* * *

**What Words Can Never Say**  
by yodaihiro  
on 6.10.05

**WC:** Approx. 1,495 words

_***Reposted 1.6.11 with some editing and under my newest pen-name Yodai Hiro Reborn***_

_**

* * *

**_

The air blows a rather gentle breeze this evening, but the stench of copper and decay is carried to my nose by the familiar winds of Makai. The sky reminds me of the blood I smell, but the heavens actually _look _like a vast ocean of that mortal crimson. The dreadful heat of the Makai sun is cooled by the icy touch of the moon, and ever so slowly, does she eclipse the light, a shroud of darkness soon to follow in her wake. I hate the darkness of night, yet I also detest the light of day. Night brings with her terror and desolation for me, but day enjoys burning my sensitively pale skin with his scorching rays...

I gaze down at my reflection in the brook running through the Shi no Mori, or the Forest of Death, and I instantly know I'm near the border that intersects the three worlds…the border that I patrol.

My bluish-green bangs spike out to cover my right eye somewhat, but that's because I'm tilting my head a little. The rest of my hair is cropped quite short and is the color of cerulean blue. I wonder if I resemble a porcelain doll with my pallid, almost fragile features; If I do, I won't break. My sapphire eyes tell no one of the emotions I feel inside; they're almost like icy daggers—cold and merciless. I may have a humanoid appearance, but I _am _an ice demon. I'm clad in the attire of a shinobi, but since I'm the Master of Ice, mine are in shades of blue.

I could freeze this brook if I wanted to. But we need water to drink, and ice takes awhile to thaw, even _if _I'm accompanying a fire demon. He wouldn't be too happy about that, but maybe I should just to anger him. He's actually quite handsome when he's mad. I don't give into the temptation, however.

I lift my head to the sky, and my eyes widen because night's fallen. I need to fill the canteens and hurry back to the campsite.

I arrive finding that my companion has a fire going and some food prepared.

Hiei glares at me from behind the flames. His ruby eyes seem to become one with the fire, and a quiet gasp escapes my lips seeing the anger in them. I'm suddenly drowning in those deep pools that look so much like the bloody Makai sky.

"Where have you been?" The hi youkai's (1) voice is a deep baritone, and my heart thunders wildly in response while the caress of a thousand butterfly wings brushes the delicate walls of my stomach; I suddenly feel faint, a bit light headed.

Why does this demon affect me so much? How can I gaze upon the forbidden child and see something other than a monster who steals and murders? Perhaps it's because I've no room to judge him about morals, and I also know that the koorimie traditions are nothing short of appalling. The thought of them dropping an infant to his death from thousands of feet in the air enrages me beyond comprehension. He has suffered as much as me, and we share the bond of a tragic past—mine of darkness and his of falling.

But that still doesn't explain why my body reacts the way it does to him. How can he spark such emotion inside of me? I thought I wasn't supposed to feel…

"Ice Master, answer me!" Hiei stands up, and his tone indicates that he is angrier.

His black cloak falls to the ground, and I'm blessed with the view of his finely sculpted torso, which must have been molded by the hands of a god…a god of battle, perhaps. His skin is just as pale as mine. How can such powerful muscles belong to such a small, compact body, I wonder. But I know size has nothing to do with it. I'm only an inch taller than the fire demon, and we're both elite warriors.

I don't think I can answer him, not without his cloak on (I really hope he can't see the blush on my face).

"Uh…" That's all I can manage, and apparently it isn't the right answer because he suddenly is in right in front of me gripping me hard with both of his hands.

"I said answer me." His voice is a deadly whisper, and his hot breath against my neck sends shivers down my spine.

His hands feel as if they're burning straight through my sides. His crimson eyes are now like embers, his anger smothered for now but still there...seething just below the surface. But I'm too focused on his lips to care. I hunger to suck and taste them. _Savor_ them. Before I consciously know what I'm doing (and could cost me my life), I kiss him with all my strength...with all my _passion_. With everything I have to give.

I soon panic realizing what I've done, but then Hiei is answering me with the force of his own blaze.

My legs start to give out beneath me, but the fire demon's strong arms hold me up. I demand entrance into his mouth; he's busy doing the same.

Instantly, Hiei has me pinned beneath him, my arms above me and his nails digging into my wrists. He hovers over me like I'm his prey, his tongue slipping into my mouth to battle with my own.

Soon enough, he bites my lip to let me know he's won. I taste my blood in his mouth, and knowing that, for some perverse reason, delights me in more ways than I'm willing to admit (not that I would).

Hiei's growls are met with my groans. When he lets go of my mouth, I feel bereft, and I begin to protest. Then, he starts kissing my neck, oddly gentle.

He nips and licks to the pulse in my throat and suddenly bites down. I let out a silent scream of pain, but that pain's quick to give way to a haze of pleasure. I feel him lap at the blood trickling down, and I can only moan. Just what _is_ he doing to me?

"You're finally mine, Ice Master." He looks into my eyes, and I see…tenderness?

"Na-nani (2)?" I stutter out disbelieving that he's branded me.

"I've waited too long to make you my mate." This is all Hiei says as he rises to his feet pulling me up with him.

My legs still don't want to budge, and I'm suddenly being carried like I'm a ningen (3) bride or something.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I inquire, my head resting against his chest.

"Iie (4)." He answers.

I raise an eyebrow wondering why I wasn't angry or upset about this new change of events.

"Is this why you asked Koenma to place us together as patrol partners? (5)" I smirk when he tenses and blushes scarlet.

"Hn." I do believe that translates to _yes, now end of discussion_.

"Don't I get to mark you?" I'm not ending the conversation yet.

"Later. Definitely later," Hiei smirks at me.

I start getting worked up again, but I won't let the _him_ know that.

He places me down in front of the fire and hands me a hunk of meat and then tears off a piece of the wild boar for himself. We eat our food in comfortable silence.

About twenty minutes later, I find, at last, I have the strength to stand.

"You want to take the first shift?" I ask Hiei, handing him his canteen.

He takes three huge gulps of water before answering me.

"You're sleeping with me." There is no room for argument in his voice.

"How do you suppose we'll both fit up in a tree?" I ask, a small smile twitching at the corner of my mouth.

Hiei pulls me into his arms and transports us to a high branch. He situates us to where he is leaning against the trunk and my back is leaning against his front. Both of his legs dangle while only one of mine is up. His arms wrap around me protectively…with that strange tenderness from earlier.

I bring my hand to my throat, finding that the wound's closed now.

"Like this," Hiei says.

He takes my hand away from my neck kissing the mark gently, sending another jolt down my spine.

"Hi…" I whisper, breathless, unable to even finish saying his name.

"Sleep. We'll continue this later." Hiei murmurs in my ear as I close my eyes…feeling _safe_ for the first time in my long, painful existence…feeling wanted…feeling like I'm home. I'm just _feeling_.

By the time I drift into slumber, I have that question answered about why Hiei affects me so much.

The only way I can describe it is with what words can never say.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

(1) fire demon  
(2) What?  
(3) human  
(4) No  
(5) Obviously, Hiei does not _actually_ answer to Koenma in the anime/manga for border patrol duty.


End file.
